In The End
by sorree
Summary: True to character The Arrow runs into trouble. Strangely Ra's prediction seems to fulfill itself… WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! Don't like Don't read!


A/N: I don't know where this came from, but it wouldn't let me in peace, so I put it on paper. Be warned it contains a major character death! If you don't like this type of story, please pass your way.

Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit out of this except for the satisfaction of putting into words the ideas of the Muse...

« … your city will turn on you and your closest allies within the police department will call you a criminal. You'll be scorned and hunted and then they'll kill you… »

Ra's al Ghul, _Arrow_ 3X16

Pounding footsteps echoed on the wet pavement. Little droplets were projected in the wet air joining the drizzle that the clouds kept pouring over the city. It wasn't an agreeable moment to roam the streets of Starling City at night. In fact most people wouldn't be caught outside anymore as soon as the daylight gave in to the dusk. The city wasn't safe.

Despite all his efforts to reign in the criminals over the past years, all was now in shambles. Reduced to ashes. But he wouldn't give in, not till he drew his last breath… Which might be sooner rather than later if he didn't get to his hideout soon.

He quickly looked back over his shoulder; there was no sign of his pursuers. Yet. He was panting to keep up the pace. He would have to stop soon. His feet stumbled on the uneven surface before he regained his footing and picking up speed again.

This game of hide and seek had been going on for quite some time, the whole night almost. There had already been some close calls, but he had managed to squirm out of the ever tightening net SCPD was spinning around him. How had it come to this? Some months ago he'd contemplated the possibility of building a happy life and now?

He'd set out for his usual patrolling routine before crossing paths first with the new vigilante and then with a police squad. Who would have thought the Head of the Demon would be proven right? Soon this would come to an end. The Arrow would make his last appearance.

A sigh slipped past his lips. A small puff of mist in the surrounding darkness. He had to stop again as the stabbing sensation in his side got rapidly worse. He pressed his hand against it and winced as the pain spiked under his touch. He released the pressure and as he looked at his gloved fingers he noticed the slick dark substance covering them. He gritted his teeth, his hand fisting. The Arrow wouldn't make it easy for them. They wouldn't take him prisoner. Never.

Taking stock of his surroundings he quickly evaluated his options. A vantage point higher up was a priority. Spotting a fire escape not to far away he turned toward it. They were the fastest ways up or down besides grappling arrows, but he had used his last one hours ago. He'd reached the bottom of the ladder and looked up while grabbing the first rung. It was rusty, but seemed strong enough to support his weight. Hurling himself to the first level with a groan he hastily climbed until he reached the top. After the effort his breath caught in his throat and he'd to close his eyes to ward off the dizziness. Each intake of air stung in his lungs and his ribs protested angrily .

_Damn the guy in his exosuit, thought he knew all about justice… But Felicity loves him…_

It was fighting with a hand tied behind his back, again. He couldn't hurt the man seriously, so he'd settled for deflecting the blows as best as he could. His opponent hadn't been as kind, so he'd chosen strategical retreat. Then he'd run into the police squad shortly afterwards. They'd chased him around the city, because he hadn't wanted to kill any of them. He'd sworn not to. They had relatives, family to go home to…

Using the moment of reprieve he leant against the railing and briefly closed his eyes. He felt the cool breeze on his face. The sensation was soothing. It reminded him of Shado. Her shooting lesson on the island, her subtle perfume… His mind wandered.

Ra's had been right. What had his words been? _"… you'll be scorned and hunted…"_ How fitting. A bitter laugh rose in his chest. Had all his efforts to right the wrongs in this city really been in vain? Had he really risked his life and fought for nothing?

Something flashed past him and reduced a nearby brick to powder. He jumped, quelling a curse. Time to move again… He pushed forward now carefully taking advantage of every shadow. His years at Amanda Waller's beg had been useful after all because he managed to outdistance the man in the suit – ATOM, Ray? Again. _What a rookie!_ He didn't know it yet, but he'd meet the same fate one day … And Felicity would be hurt, deeply.

He continued his flight. Onward he went without stopping any more. He recognized the environment. Soon he'd reach the bypass to one of his many hidden lairs. He'd multiplied them after it was clear that the Foundry had become an open space for everyone. There he'd lay low, take care of his wounds and ponder his choices. Not that there were many left… He would have to leave his city behind. No one would regret him, he thought bitterly. Oliver Queen had been forgotten once and it would be the same again quite soon. The Arrow, a killer, a lowly vigilante would be replaced in the headlines by others; less dark and questionable figures. The brother, the friend would they miss him? They had all moved on with their life. Wasn't that what he had wanted them to do, even asked them? Dig had his own family to care for now with Lyla and little Sara, Roy and Thea were discovering each other again, Felicity… she had Ray Palmer, who could offer her all of it…

Shots rang out behind him and he ducked instinctively. _Where the hell had they come from?_ _How had they found him so fast?_ Turning briefly, he distinguished the squad of cops moving in on him. He looked at the neighbouring roofs. There too he could distinguish the bulky shadows moving and the tell tale red dots of their sighting mechanisms. They were closing in. He was trapped if he didn't move fast!

He sprinted across the wide expanse of the roof, he even accelerated his stride as bullets started to rain around him. Lance had made true his promise then. He couldn't judge the man. After all he had lied to him, even if it was by omission…

The end of the platform was nearing quickly and with a dropping heart he noticed that the gap between the buildings was far larger than he'd anticipated. It would be impossible to cross it with a jump. With no arrows left he'd have to find another way to bridge it. He came to a sliding stop arms extended to keep his balance at the brink of the precipice. The darkness below loomed ominously. His eyes frantically searched for an alternative escape route. He spotted some scaffolding on the other side. The distance to cover would be slightly shorter. It would have to do…

From where he stood now he could see that the distance was just manageable. Concentrating he took a few steps back. He coiled his muscles and launched himself into the void. He barely grabbed a metal bar to steady himself thankful for his gloves as they gave him additional grip. A look back told him the men following him had slowed down unsure of what to do.

A strained smirk graced his lips as he decided that maybe tonight wasn't the night after all… It took some effort and concentration to work his way to the other side, but he accomplished the arduous task despite the battering he'd taken earlier.

Just as he was about to disappear on the other side, he heard a strangled cry. His gaze flew back to the scaffolding. Apparently one of the men had decided to follow him onto the maze of iron bars, but his equipment not being adapted to that kind of pursuit he'd slipped. Now he was hanging over the void, arms extended high over his head and hands barely holding his body weight.

"Fool!" He barely took a second to make his choice. Dropping his bow, he turned in his tracks. There was really no choice to make; he couldn't leave the officer in this dire situation. Dropping his bow to the floor, he turned in his tracks. There was no time to lose. Rapidly he backtracked toward the unfortunate man. The moment he reached him the last remnant of strength left the man's muscles and his hands slipped. He could see the panic dilate the man's pupils as he realized what was about to happen. Oliver threw himself forward and barely caught the man's wrist; he had secured one hand around a vertical iron bar to keep himself from joining the falling officer. In a superhuman effort he hauled the cop back up on the scaffolding. Both men lay on the planks taking in large gulps of air.

A groan escaped the archer. He felt the blood seeping into his leather garb. He pressed a hand to his side trying to slow the bleeding. The force it had taken him to get the guy to safety had reopened the wound and probably pushed the projectile deeper. Dark spots danced in his vision. He clamped the wound tighter, a grimace deforming his traits under the mask. His breath came in short gasps. _He had to get to safety, now!_ Gritting his teeth to regain control he sat up. The traction had turned him, his back was now facing the void and the policeman was sitting farther back on the planks. He was safe. Relief flooded Oliver's chest.

Managing to get his unstable feet under him, he extended a hand to the still sitting man to help him up. They stood face to face each and Oliver nodded getting the same response from his counterpart. He could read the gratitude in the man's eyes. Then all of a sudden the expression changed, it morphed into a mask of horror and he knew… Knew that it was over, even before he felt the impact. Before his breath was knocked out of him by the bullet tearing through his flesh.

Everything morphed into slow motion; the sounds were muffled as he fell. With strange detachment he watched as the scaffolding shrunk in the distance. Then came the final impact. All movement halted. He could feel the blood rising in his throat making his breathing less and less effective. It was becoming harder to think, so he concentrated on his heartbeat. It was slowing down. That was good. It would be easier to control his breathing. His eyelids felt heavy, so he let them slid closed. Pain exploded around him and in his body as he was jerked into a sitting position. "Oliver!" _Was that Lance?_ He slowly forced his eyes open again. Warily he eyed the distraught man sitting by his side.

"Don't you dare quit on me ! Someone call an ambulance!"

"I'm afraid I have no say in the matter, Detective…"

"It's Captain now…"

A corner of Oliver's mouth twitched upward in a pale imitation of his infamous smile.

"Promise me…" He had to pause to gulp in some more air before trying again. "Promise me to watch over Felicity …" a coughing fit silenced him.

"I will … I'm so sorry, I was angry, because of Sara. Can you forgive me, son?"

"You were right, Captain. I understood your motive… Tell Felicity… tell her … I … love … her…"

The world lost its colour as he coughed up some more blood. A small trickle found its way from the corner of his mouth into the stubble on his jaw. He blinked sluggishly one more time before his eyes glazed over and his head lolled to the side.

"No!" Lance's cry echoed in the alley as he realized he had just lost the one person linked to Sara during her absence. He closed the man's unseeing eyes mimicking the gesture he had done for his daughter months' ago.

"No! Oliver!" The outcry made him return to the present. Felicity Smoak was standing a few feet away. She seemed frozen in place. A dark guy was standing by her side. _What was his name again? Palmer was it? Ray Palmer. Creepy guy. _He could understand the fallen man's plea.

Felicity sunk to her knees next to Oliver's side. Her hands framed the face of the man she loved, still, despite everything he'd done that she couldn't understand or accept.

"You promised… You said I'd never lose you…" Tears pooled in her eyes before pooling over and running down her beautiful face. The silent plea pierced Lance's heart…


End file.
